LUNACY
by SMUDGE.DEI-DEI-KUN ftw
Summary: a death note-naruto cross over scripty thing.a two shot. absolute lunacy based on a script me and my friend were writing the other day... yeah, i think we might have had a poccy overdose or something.... but anyway, features a voice of doom


This is based on a script me and my friend Carol-Ann. made randomly  SO ENJOY, AND, ALSO, I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE. OR DUDE, WHERE'S MY CAR?

……………………………………………………………………………………….

BTW, I'M AIRI-SAN

Voice of doom: Fear me; I am THE voice Of DOOOOOOOM

Airi: Shut the fuck up, I'm busy rating the hotness of anime characters!

V.O.D: But I'm EVILLLLLLLL

Airi: Look, who do you think you're messing with? I'm a bad-ass assassin, and I'll kick your teeny little ass with a hidden ninja skill!

V.O.D: But, I'm the voice of DOOOOOOOM! I do not fear you

Airi: I have PMS

V.O.D: OH CRAP! Umm sorry…I didn't mean to….yeah

Airi: Such a loser

V.O.D: AHA! BEHOLD SASUKE UCHIHA AND HIS SECRET GIRL SLAP!

Airi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the girl slap….(has plan) Oh Sasuke, Naruto's around the corner….alone!

Sasuke: COOOEYY! NARUTO! YOU HUNK OF A NINJA, C'MERE, SASUKE COMING! (Runs off happily)

V.O.D: It seems, I am no match for you, you have thwarted me!

…………………………………………………………………………

VOICE OF DOOM RETURNS!

Airi: Leave me alone, GOD DAMMIT! Or I'll hurt you!

V.O.D: AND THEN……

Airi: And then, I will….avenge Deidara's death!

V.O.D: AND THEN….

Airi: And then, I will revive him

V.O.D: AND THEN…

Airi: LOOK, Do you want me to list all my wedding plans, and baby name ideas?

V.O.D: AND THEN…

Airi: NO AND THEN!

V.O.D: AND THEN…

AIRI: NO AND THEN

V.O.D: AND THEN…..

Airi: Shut up! Or I'll unleash an awesome ninja technique, and if you say and then one more time, I'll kill Sasuke.

V.O.D:……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN!

Airi: (Kills the emo)

V.O.D: And behold, The EMO KING, UCHIHA SASUKE!

Itachi: But….But I am the EMO KING! WAAAAAA!

Airi: all hail the emo GOD, Itachi

Itachi: But….But…

Airi: God is WAYYYY more snazzy than 'King'

Itachi: But….I want you in my bed

Airi…ITACHI YOU WEASEL FREAK, IF YOU PULL ANYMORE OF THAT PERVERTED CRAP YOU DO ON ME, I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF MY BASEMENT!

Itachi: But…..don't you love me?

Airi: …

Itachi: (does chibi eyes)

Airi: AWWWWW! CHIBI EYES! DATTEBAYO! (Looks at Deidara, who is also doing chibi eye) WHO DO I CHOOSE! WAHHHHHHH!

Itachi + Deidara: Don't you love ME? (UN)

Airi: SHUT UPPPPP!!!! I have a headache (cries) I best go see if Sasori wants to make it better….

Tobi: Tobi wants a hug!

Airi: …! Good boy Tobi, (has IDEA) GROUP HUG EVERYONE!

ALL: YAY

V.O.D: I wish I had arms!

…………………………………………………………………

THE NEXT DAY!

Itachi: She loves me more

Deidara: NO MEEEEE! UN

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy

Ryuk: NO MEEEE!

Itachi: Dude, wrong anime!

Airi: DUDES, CHILL. IT'S A CROSSOVER!

Deidara: Greaaaat! Now there's EVEN MORE competition! UN!

Airi: Now, does anyone know where I can find a hot character?

ALL: (hands up) MEEE!

Airi: Me and my stupid mouth

Temari: You just called yourself stupid, darling!

Airi: Well, look around, some of the guys with the biggest ego's are here. And I asked where to find a hot character

Temari: Well. That is pretty stupid. But I see your point. Tell you what; I hear Light from Death Note is set to arrive on this fic soon!

Airi: OMGOD! NO WAY! YAYNESS!

Itachi: This.

Deidara: UN!

…………………………………………………………………………………

1 WEEK LATER

(Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, Sasori, Sasuke, Ryuk and Naruto are busy calling every character that wants Airi's love)

Itachi: Ok, HI! Competition for Airi's love. I'M GONNA WIN!

Deidara: (high pitched voice) Like, Oh my Gaww-d! There's like, totally a competition for Airi's love! How cool?! Neat, huh? ERRR (lowers voice) ART IS A BANG, UN!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy. Are you a good boy? Tobi wants a hug! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants a cookie. No, Tobi doesn't know what 'Tobi should do with his cookie' Tobi didn't know that was possible. Tobi is scarred for life. Deidara Senpai REALLY wants Tobi to do that? IS A GOOD BOY, AFTERALL

(Tobi shoves cookie in Deidara's ear)

Deidara: WTF?!FFS! TOBI YOU RETARDED…..RETARD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!? TOBI…YOU'RE A BAD BOY, GO TO YOUR ROOM! UN

Tobi: (SNIFF) Tobi…isn't…a…good…boy.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Light: Hi.

Deidara: HI (death glare) UN

Itachi: Hello. You must be 'Light'

Ryuk: Hello! Long time no see!

Airi: OMG! HAIII! Umm, you other characters…be nice to Light please?!

Tobi: Tobi will be a good boy!

Light: Is he always like that?

Deidara: (groans) the only ever thing he says usually has the words 'GOOD BOY'UN

Itachi: He's not the only one with annoying catch phrases (glares at Deidara and Naruto)

Deidara: ART IS A BANG, UN!

Naruto: Believe it!

V.O.D: Itachi! Is it true? Is it TRUE that you have been wearing Deidara's underwear because yours got shrunk in the wash?

Itachi: (Goes RED)

Deidara: OMFG! UNDERWEAR STEALER! YOU F*****G F**K! How F*****G DARE YOU. IT'S MY F*****G UNDERWEAR! YOU PERVERTED LITTLE S**T!

V.O.D: Tobi. Is it true you religiously sing the cheeky song in the shower?

Tobi: Tobi….is a bad boy :'(

V.O.D: Deidara, is it true? Is it true that you have a collection of collectable Barbie dolls and musical videos?

Deidara: I inherited it from my dead aunt. She thinks I'm a girl! UN

V.O.D: YOU PUT IT ON YOUR CHRISTMAS LIST!

Deidara: SHUT UP!

V.O.D : I'm a VOICE OF DOOOOMM! I MUST CREATE DOOM!

Light: I wonder if L knows what this voice of doom looks like?

Ryuk: It's a VOICE you idiot.

Naruto: HAHAHA! YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!

V.O.D: Naruto, is it true that you still don't know how to count to the number 2?

Naruto: I'm a ninja of the leaf village, not a maths teacher, what does it matter?

: ON the contrary. Everything.

Airi: Voice of doom. Do not bully my friends

V.O.D: They're not your friends. You do not like even one of these characters. You already say they're all gay retarded duck heads!

Airi: No. GET IT RIGHT! I say SASUKE is a retarded excuse for a ninja, and he's gay with Naruto. And his hair is ACTUALLY A chicken butt. SO NAHH!

V.O.D: STOP THAT! STOP BEATING ME!

Airi: Itachi, You owe me ramen, because that PROVES girls ARE better than guys!

Itachi: DAMN!


End file.
